


Consequences & Repercussions

by Rebekah_Zellers



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: Another dead air tag





	1. Chapter 1

Yeah, Abby?” Gibbs answered his phone and he threw the ball back to Ziva one final time. “We’re on our way back; I’ll come see you when I get there. Yeah, I promise.”

 

The ride back to NCIS was strained at best. Tony was quiet leaving the rest of the team to think that he was finally following Ducky’s orders and resting his voice. What they didn’t realize was that he was playing back the case in his mind; in particular the part where Ziva and Tim left him without back up for several hours.

 

Gibbs parked the car and the two junior agents practically jumped out more than ready to get their reports done so they could go home. Gibbs slowed down his normal pace to make sure Tony was okay.

 

DiNozzo climbed slowly from the car, the exhaustion having settled in along with a bit of congestion. Just as he closed the door, he felt Gibbs hand squeeze the back of his neck.

 

“You okay, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked with concern. Nodding, Tony pointed towards the building and started walking away from his boss.

 

Making his way down to Abby, Gibbs was met by a sight that deeply concerned him. Abby’s tear stained face told him this wasn’t any routine call to his office. The demand for his immediate attention had caught him a little off guard but Abby was high strung and he had chalked it up to one too many Caf-pows.

 

“Abbs?” Gibbs said softly as he reached up and wiped away a tear with his thumb. “What’s wrong?”

 

“They could have gotten him killed, Gibbs.” Abby blurted out. “Those two pompous asses could have gotten him killed.”

 

“Slow down, Abby.” Gibbs cautioned. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Sorry,” Abby took a deep breath and started from the beginning of her story. “I was cataloging the recordings that Tony made for the chain of evidence. I had only ran the recordings through the voice recognition program and not listened to them. When I was cataloging, I did a flow sheet of the voices and the length of time of each visit. I got to what I thought was the end of the tape based on Tony’s notes. Just as I was about to shut it off and bag it, I heard Tony’s voice come back on. He sounded hinky like he was out of breath.”

 

“Okay,” Gibbs’ gut churned hard. “Why was he out of breath?”

 

“He had come across some joggers and kept up with them while questioning them,” Abby explained. “But that’s not the part that has me so upset; it’s what Tim and Ziva say to him when he gets in the car.”

 

Playing the recording back for Gibbs, Abby watched him go from upset, to hurt, to furious as he listened. “Can you make me three copies of that?” Gibbs asked as he turned to head out.

 

“Yeah,” Abby was confused.

 

“Good, I want you to do that and email them to me, Ziva and McGee. I need to go check on DiNozzo.” Gibbs stabbed the elevator button until it opened; his gut was working overtime. At first, he thought that Tony’s somber mood was due to him not feeling well but now he worried it was about the situation with Ziva and McGee.

 

Arriving in the bullpen, Gibbs found Tim and Ziva at their desk working on their reports; Tony was nowhere in sight. “Where’s DiNozzo?” Gibbs questioned.

 

“We figured he was pouting about you and I tossing the ball.” Ziva commented without even looking up from her report.

 

Gibbs hadn’t followed Tony up; he had gone straight to Abby’s lab. The most sensible thing he could do would be to trace Tony’s steps from the sedan to the building. Tony had at least made it in the building, he would have seen him if he hadn’t.

 

The parking lot was empty; security stated that Tony had made his way through. Gibbs had checked the men’s room and the break room. Suddenly, he found his gut leading him to autopsy. As soon as he got off the elevator, he could see the lights were off but that didn’t mean Tony wasn’t still down here.

 

Stepping through the doors, Gibbs eyes soon adjusted to the dark and he could make out the outline of someone sitting on the floor by Ducky’s desk. Walking slowly towards the desk, Gibbs was relieved to find his Senior Field Agent.

 

“Tony,” Gibbs called softly. “You think you can get up off the floor?” Shaking his head no, Tony huddled closer to the desk and allowed his head to rest on the side of it.

 

“I’ll help you,” Gibbs countered softly. Before he could pull Tony to his feet, the doors opened and Palmer came walking in.

 

“He texted me,” Palmer handed Gibbs his phone as he kneeled down and placed a hand gently on Tony’s forehead. “There is a cot in Dr. Mallard’s office; let’s go in there so you can rest for a few minutes.”

 

Slowly, the two men pulled Tony to his feet and led him to their destination. As soon as Palmer covered up his shivering form, Tony relaxed enough to fall asleep. He slept through Palmer’s examination and didn’t even wake when the young man held the thermometer in his mouth to get his temperature.

 

“He’s pretty sick,” Palmer looked to Gibbs. “I’ll have Dr. Mallard call in some medication for him; I’d like to get a chest x-ray after he’s slept a little more. He’s going to need someone to look after him; to make sure he rests, takes his medicine and eats.”

 

“I’ll do it,” Gibbs volunteered.

 

“With your permission,” Palmer looked at the lead agent with a great deal of sincerity. “I would like to help you; I think he needs more than one person on his side.”

 

“You know what Ziva and McGee did?” Gibbs was a bit shocked.

 

“Yeah,” Palmer nodded. “He was really upset so he came to talk out with me as soon as they got back. I told him to come to you but he wanted to figure out how to handle it on his own.”

 

“Sounds like DiNozzo,” Gibbs nodded. “You think you could stay with him for a while? I have something I need to take care of; actually two some ones.”

 

“Sure,” Palmer gave a sincere smile. “He’s safe with me; I will call you if I need you.”

 

“Palmer,” Gibbs studied the young man for a moment. “You’re a good friend.”

 

Walking into the bullpen, Gibbs kept his stride even; his focus on the far wall. He knew if he opened his mouth to speak to either of the agents right now that he would say something that everyone may soon regret.

 

“Boss,” Tim called to Gibbs. “Boss, did you find Tony?”

 

No answer, Tim looked from Gibbs to Ziva then back to his work.

 

“Gibbs,” Ziva tried. “Tony is okay?”

 

She was met with silence. Looking up at Tim, Ziva sighed; it was apparent what was going on.

 

“So you found Tony and he is pouting,” Ziva’s tone was snarky. “He’s such a child sometimes.”

 

“What?” Gibbs looked up at the two agents like he was being pulled from deep concentration. “I wasn’t listening. What did you say?”

 

Just as Ziva was about to open her mouth, an email arrived in her mailbox from Abby. The sound of all three computers receiving the same email with attachment suddenly made Tim very uncomfortable. Putting his headphones on, Tim listened to the attachment. The color drained from his face as soon as he realized that Tony’s microphone had picked up their conversation from the car. Looking to Ziva in a panic, Tim sent her an instant message alerting her to the content of the file.

 

“Don’t need the headphones, McGee.” Gibbs looked at Tim then Ziva. “I listened to it down in Abby’s lab as soon as we got back. You two have anything to say for yourselves?”

 

“Gibbs,” Ziva started. “We were in that car for three hours; listening as Tony went house to house flirting and making small talk. It actually became annoying; the sound of his voice was getting on my last nerve.”

 

“So you decided to turn off the sound and leave him without any type of back up?” Gibbs’ eyebrows knitted together in fury.

 

“We were right there,” Ziva defended.

 

“And how did you know that something wasn’t going on that could have been picked up in the conversation? How did you know that Tony didn’t require back up at any point in time during those two hours that you had the microphone turned off? How did you even know where the hell he was during that time? He could have been in trouble and he was without back up.” Gibbs was furious.

 

“Boss,” Tim swallowed hard. “I’m sorry, it will never happen again.”

 

“Oh, I know it won’t.” Gibbs countered. “I’m never sending the two of you out there to watch his back again. Finish up your reports; I will look them over before you leave.”

 

“You always look them over after we’re home,” Ziva retorted.

 

“I know,” Gibbs smirked. Picking up his desk phone, Gibbs called down to Abby’s lab. “Hey Abbs, can you come up here and babysit for a few minutes?”

 

When Abby arrived, Gibbs kissed the side of her head and smiled. “I don’t care what you do to them but don’t leave any forensic evidence; I don’t want to lock you up.”

 

“Don’t worry, Gibbs.” Abby seethed. “They wouldn’t find their bodies, ever.”

 

“They don’t talk, text, email or instant message one another.” Gibbs pointed out as he walked out of the bullpen. “Don’t hesitate to call me if they do; I’ll be down with Palmer.”

 

The trio sat in silence for about five minutes before Ziva couldn’t stay silent any more. “If he’s down with Palmer then he’s found Tony.”

 

“Why do you care?” Abby glared at her. “Yes, he found Tony; that’s all you need to know.”

 

“Abby,” Tim called to her. “Is Tony okay?”

 

“No,” Abby turned her glare on Tim. “He’s not okay.”

 

“Abby,” Tim took a deep breath. “What we did was wrong and we’re sorry.”

 

“Are you?” Abby spat. “You’re speaking for both you and Agent David but are you really BOTH sorry.”

 

Ziva remained silent, her malice was evident in her body language and her silence. Abby watched them both work for a few moments before she decided it was time to step things up a bit.

 

“Did you know that it was Tony’s idea to come looking for you in Somalia?” Abby questioned leaving Ziva stunned. “He came up with the plan, he worked tirelessly until we had everything in place. It was Tony that risked not only his career but his life for you.”

 

“I did not know it was his idea,” Ziva whispered.

 

“And you, Tim. What the hell? You could back Tony up in Somalia and have his back the entire time Ziva wasn’t around but when she comes back you go stupid. Gibbs expects better of you that that and I know Tony trained you better than that.” Abby moved to sit in Gibbs’ chair where she had a good view of both agents.

 

It was close to an hour before Gibbs returned. “Go down with Palmer and help with Tony,” Gibbs said softly. “Ducky’s on his way in and he wants to start an IV to get him some fluids; I’ll be down in a little while call me if I’m not down there when he ready for the IV.”

 

“Got it,” Abby kissed Gibbs on the cheek. “I sort of went off on them.”

 

“Knew you would,” Gibbs smiled as he hugged his younger friend.

 

Turning to Ziva and McGee, Gibbs sat on the edge of his desk. “Are your reports finished?”

 

“Almost,” both agents reported. Fifteen minutes, both were printing and signing their hard copies and handing them over.

 

“You can leave your badges, guns, cell phones and parking passes on my desk too.” Gibbs’ voice held no emotion. “You’re off without pay for two weeks; I’ll be in touch at the end of the two weeks to let you know what exactly is going to happen next. This will go in your file; both of your files.”

 

Motioning to the security guard that had waited by the elevator, Gibbs watched as his two agents were escorted from the building. He would deal with them as soon as he had Tony back on his feet. So much could have gone so wrong in a short span of time all because two agents did not do what they were trained to do; back up their partner.

 

“No,” Tony gave a whispered moan as Ducky cleaned his arm with the alcohol wipe. “Please don’t!”

 

“Anthony,” Ducky called softly soon realizing that the young man was delirious from his fever. Turning to Abby, he mouthed the words “Get Jethro”.

 

“What’s wrong?” Gibbs asked as he came running into Ducky’s office.

 

“I’m afraid our dear boy is delirious with fever, Jethro. I was cleaning his arm to draw some blood and start the IV and he became very agitated.” Ducky reported as he moved out of the way to allow his friend to get to their patient.

 

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs called softly as he sat down in the chair that Ducky vacated. “Look at me, kid.”

 

“Boss?” Tony blinked up at him through the fever and pain; his throat still raw.

 

“Hey,” Gibbs gently pulled Tony up so that he was resting his head on Gibbs’ chest. “I’ve got you; don’t worry about anything. I’m on your six.”

 

“No Ziva or ‘Gee,” Tony whispered. “Don’t trust.”

 

“I know,” Gibbs reassured as he gently rubbed Tony’s back while Ducky drew blood. “Think we can do the IV once I have him home and tucked into bed?”

 

“I think that is advisable,” Ducky nodded handing the blood vials to Abby. “We’ll give Abby a few minutes to get her tests started and I’ll be packing the necessities while we wait.”

 

“I’ll get everything started,” Abby nodded as she leaned over and kissed Tony’s cheek. “Listen to Gibbs and rest; I’ll be back in a little bit.”

 

“Boss,” Tony’s voice sounded painful. “Palmer go?”

 

“I’m right here,” Jimmy answered as he moved around where Tony could see him. “I’m going to go see what I can find that is cold for you to eat, that will feel good going down. I’ll be right back; I promise.”

 

Resettling Tony on the cot, Gibbs pulled the blankets into place and watched his agent for a moment. He knew bringing up Ziva and McGee right now could backfire on him but he wasn’t sure about leaving Tony out of the loop on his decision.

 

“Tony,” Gibbs waited until his lead agent opened his eyes and looked at him. “I want you to know that Abby filled me in on what happened.”

 

“How?” Tony squeaked.

 

“The microphone picked up that part of the conversation too.” Gibbs explained. “I’ve taken their badges and guns; they are off until we have a chance to figure out what to do about them. I won’t have them on my team if you can’t trust them and rely on them.”

 

“Thanks,” Tony gave Gibbs a hard look; he was searching for something.

 

“What?” Gibbs couldn’t take not knowing what was on Tony’s mind.

 

“You’re pissed,” Tony smiled brightly.

 

“Yeah, I’m pissed.” Gibbs gave a small laugh. “You’re mine; I protect my own.”

 

“They are yours too,” Tony whispered.

 

“Same but different,” Gibbs replied. “It’s different with you and Abby than it is with them.”

 

“What next?” Tony whispered.

 

“I don’t know yet,” Gibbs answered. “Let’s get you back on your feet then we’ll figure it all out.”

 

“I found some frozen yogurt,” Palmer said softly as he walked into the room. Handing the yogurt and spoon to Gibbs, Palmer moved to sit behind Tony told him up enough to be able to get the cold treat down without choking.

 

“Got my six,” Tony whispered to Palmer. “Thanks.”

 

“It’s what friends do,” Palmer replied. “You’re the best friend I have ever had; I would do anything for you.”

 

The corner of Gibbs mouth curved up in a smile as he shoveled the first spoonful into his ailing agent’s mouth; Palmer has more than proven himself with that statement. Gibbs kept his face neutral, his tone too; he didn’t want Palmer getting nervous.

 

“Agent Gibbs?” Palmer’s tone was so sincere that it took Gibbs slightly by surprise.

 

“Yeah?” Gibbs answered as he gave Tony the next spoonful.

 

“Do you think Ziva and Tim will ever understand what a great person Tony is?” Palmer’s question rocked Tony emotionally.

 

Gibbs looked at his agent with a smile of pride on his face. “I don’t know but I think right now the fact that you do is enough.”


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Hello, I am going to tag this with an out of character warning. Gibbs is not the functional mute in this chapter.

 

 

“Duck,” Gibbs went in search of his friend; Tony was resting with Palmer looking over him.

 

 

“Jethro,” Ducky called out to his friend as he looked over something from the fax machine.

 

 

“Why’d DiNozzo get so sick?” Gibbs moved closer to his friend to see what he was reading.

 

 

“Seems our dear Anthony had a touch of the flu over the weekend; he neglected to mention it to anyone.” Ducky explained. “His throat became irritated and then infection set in since his resistance was already down.”

 

 

“Okay,” Gibbs nodded. “That answers that question. When can I take him home? He’ll sleep better in a bed plus you need to get that IV started.”

 

 

“Abby ran the rapid strep test and it is negative,” Ducky answered. “We can take Anthony home now.”

 

 

“I’m going to pull my car in bedside the medical examiner van,” Gibbs said softly as he turned on his heels and headed towards the elevator.

 

 

“I’ll get a few things together to accompany you home,” Ducky responded as he started placing items in a bag that he felt he would need. It wasn’t his first time taking care of Tony and it most likely wouldn’t be his last.

 

 

Walking to the parking lot, Gibbs was surprised to find McGee standing by his car. Moving past the younger man, Gibbs moved to open his car door only to find a hand on his stopping him.

 

 

“Gibbs,” Tim’s voice was urgent. “You really need to listen to me.”

 

 

“No, I don’t.” Gibbs removed Tim’s hand from his own. “I told you to leave; I meant it.”

 

 

“You owe it to me to at least hear my side of the story,” McGee was pushing it and he knew it.

 

 

“I owe you?” Gibbs questioned with a raised eyebrow. “Tell me exactly why you feel that I owe you an explanation for leaving your partner for two hours without back up.”

 

 

“Would you have felt the same way if Tony had done it to me?” McGee tried a different approach.

 

 

“You know Tim,” Gibbs smirked. “I was wrong about you.”

 

 

“Thank you, Boss.” Tim nodded.

 

 

“I thought you were a smart guy; a team player. Really was proud to have you on my team; I was wrong.” Gibbs opened his car door as he spoke. “To answer your question, I wouldn’t have felt the same way if Tony had left you without back up for two hours; I would have been even angrier than I am with you and Ziva.”

 

 

Smiling, McGee nodded at Gibbs; feeling some sense of satisfaction thinking the man actually valued him a little more than Tony.

 

 

“I would have been angrier because Tony would have let me down. DiNozzo is a damn fine agent and he would never do the boneheaded bullshit that you and Ziva pull. I am disappointed in you, McGee; very disappointed.” Finishing what he had to say, Gibbs got in his car and started the engine waiting for Tim to move.

 

 

Pulling into the garage, Gibbs took a couple minutes to calm down before making his way to autopsy. He wanted to get Tony home to rest before his health took a decline. Walking into autopsy, Jethro was met with a situation that shocked him.

 

 

“Jethro,” Ducky was on the phone with Tony in a chair by his desk and Palmer standing at his side. “Anthony has asked to go to the hospital; I’m making arrangements with Bradley to have him admitted.”

 

 

His gut twisting, Gibbs walked to his agent and crouched down so he could be eye to eye with him. “Why the hospital?”

 

 

“I’m not your problem,” Tony whispered as loud as his voice would allow. “You shouldn’t have to pick between me and them.”

 

 

“I didn’t pick,” Gibbs lifted Tony’s chin so they were eye to eye. “Their actions were what landed them in his predicament.”

 

 

“Agent Gibbs,” Palmer placed a blanket around Tony’s trembling form. “Let’s take him to the hospital to get the fluids and medications he needs; we’ll figure the rest out after he’s rehydrated.”

 

 

Gibbs looked up at Palmer, there was something the man wasn’t saying but somehow Gibbs trusted him to know what was best for Tony.

 

 

“Okay,” Gibbs nodded. “If he needs the hospital; that’s what he’ll get.”

 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Gibbs was following the ambulance that Dr. Pitt had ordered in order to expedite the admission process. As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Gibbs found that he was in the way more than he was a help. Stepping out into the hallway, he was met by the serious face of Palmer.

 

 

“He was afraid that they’d show up at your house,” Palmer shrugged. “To be honest, I was too; I don’t think he can handle them right now. If he’s feeling one hundred percent; I know he could without any problem.”

 

 

“But not feeling his best,” Gibbs sighed. “He’s a little vulnerable not totally on his game.”

 

 

“Leaves him wide open for more hurt,” Palmer shrugged. “As much as he hates the hospital; he hates the idea of letting you down even more.”

 

 

“Letting me down?” Gibbs questioned.

 

 

“Your team functions as a family,” Palmer explained. “For some reason which goes beyond any type of sibling rivalry; Ziva and Tim lack respect for Tony. McGee feels he’s smarter because of his MIT education and Ziva considers herself a better agent because of her Mossad training. In their eyes; they are the best part of your team. It leaves Tony feeling inadequate at times; like he doesn’t truly fit or belong.”

 

 

“Ok,” Gibbs nodded. “Looks like I have some work to do once he’s settled.”

 

 

“If I overstepped,” Palmer swallowed hard. “I apologize, Agent Gibbs. Tony is my best friend and I’ve spent a great deal of time with him over the years. I’ve watched him fall apart and pick up the pieces a few times over things having to do with those two.”

 

 

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” Gibbs questioned; his gut twisting at how this could all play out.

 

 

“It was Tony’s to deal with,” Palmer sighed. “If I thought he was in danger of leaving, I would have come to you.”

 

 

“Why are you now?” Gibbs looked at Palmer getting his answer immediately. “Oh.”

 

 

Before they could go any further, Dr. Pitt and Ducky joined them. “He’s settled in and we got the IVs started.” Brad reported. “Besides the obvious, he’s exhausted. I’m going to give him something for pain and a mild sedative to counter the side effects. He’ll sleep until morning and then we’ll see about discharging him.”

 

 

“I’d like to stay,” Gibbs moved towards the door of the room.

 

 

“Agent Gibbs,” Palmer stepped between the older man and the door. “Why don’t run home, get a bag for yourself and Tony. Do some grocery shopping, make up the room? Lock the door so you know that tomorrow the coast is clear.”

 

 

“You’ll stay until I get back?” Gibbs questioned.

 

 

“I’ll be on his six,” Palmer nodded.

 

 

Gibbs used the drive home to think about what Palmer has said to him. Over the years, he had used head slaps to keep Tony focused; to ground him so he would know that Gibbs was paying attention. Thinking back, there were opportunities along the way in which Tony had gone above and beyond in the line of duty that Gibbs let slide without special recognition. Things that should have gotten him a pat on the back instead he was ridiculed by his team mates.

 

 

Walking into his house, Gibbs started for the kitchen to get a quick inventory so he could go grocery shopping. Before he got to the fridge, Ziva stepped from the basement door to greet him.

 

 

“I thought you would be bringing Tony back here,” Ziva sighed. “I wanted to speak with him about this whole situation.”

 

 

“You’ll leave DiNozzo alone until he’s ready to deal with you,” Gibbs moved around Ziva to do what he had set out to do.

 

 

“You’re upset,” Ziva moved with Gibbs. “I understand that you feel what we did was wrong.”

 

 

“Wrong?” Gibbs snorted. “Yeah, it was wrong.”

 

 

“Gibbs,” Ziva took a step towards her mentor. “Can we be reasonable about what happened?”

 

 

“Ziva,” Gibbs turned to face the woman. “Go home, I don’t want to see you or speak to you for two weeks. What happens to you is not my decision alone; it’s Tony’s too.”

 

 

Moving around the house, Gibbs got his list for the grocery store together; the bed changed and grabbed a quick shower. With a bag packed for Tony, Gibbs grabbed a few things from the fridge and cupboard before heading to the hospital, locking the door as he left.

 

 

“He slept the entire time you were gone,” Palmer said softly. “He’s a little restless from time to time but he settles down when you touch his arm.”

 

 

“Got it,” Gibbs smiled at the younger man. “Go home and get some rest; pack a bag. Oh, I made a list of some groceries we are going to need.”

 

 

Smiling, Palmer took the list and started for the door. “Agent Gibbs,” Palmer stopped and looked at the older man standing at the edge of the bed. “Thanks.”

 

 

Pointing his chin at Palmer with a slight smile, Gibbs took a moment to just watch Tony after Palmer left. Taking a seat, he took the time to think back once again trying to figure out exactly where things had gone wrong.

 

 

Realizing at times, his own attitude towards Tony fueled the fire, Gibbs thought about his options to fix things.

 

 

“For the life of me, I can’t understand why you didn’t take Rota,” Gibbs sighed. “You deserve your own team.”

 

 

“Wasn’t done learning from you,” Tony whispered softly, his throat still raw.

 

 

“You’re a good agent,” Gibbs complimented. “What more could you have to learn from me?”

 

 

“So much,” Tony whispered as his eyes started to close again. “You’re more than just a boss. You’re my best friend and a father figure.”

 

 

“Ah, hell DiNozzo,” Gibbs sighed as he put a supportive hand on the man’s arm. It wasn’t thirty seconds later that Tony had fallen into a deep sleep.

 

 

The next time Tony woke up, Gibbs pulled a bottle of juice out of the small fridge and helped him drink. “Do you think you could eat something?” Gibbs asked as he watched Tony look around the room a little confused.

 

 

“Why are you still here?” Tony cleared his throat and took another drink after he spoke.

 

 

“Where else would I be?” Gibbs questioned

 

 

“You’re not mad that I picked here over your house?” Tony queried as he took a cup of pudding from Gibbs.

 

 

“Not mad, was confused.” Gibbs grabbed another pudding cup in case Tony wanted it.

 

 

“Was confused?” “Tony asked.

 

 

“Ran home for some things,” Gibbs shrugged. “Ziva was there and my confusion was gone.”

 

 

“I knew they’d fight back,” Tony shrugged. “Just can’t deal with that yet; it’s just too much.”

 

 

“What hurts the most?” Gibbs pushed.

 

 

“That they didn’t care what happened to me, I can’t depend on them to have my back.” Tony coughed a little which prompted Gibbs to get him some more juice. “When you were in Mexico, they didn’t take me seriously at all. I was the team lead and they disrespected me every chance they got. Palmer suggested that it was growing pains at first; they were missing you and I was the safe person to lash out at.”

 

 

“Then we realized that they really were going out of their way to disrespect Tony,” Palmer finished as he walked in the room with a bag of take out in his hand. “I thought you might be hungry and hospital food will kill you.”

 

 

“You never said anything,” Gibbs replied as he pulled some soup from the bag and handed it to Tony.

 

 

“You came back,” Tony shrugged. “Overnight I went from being team leader to having all of my things deposited on my desk in a box like they didn’t matter; like I didn’t matter. You didn’t even call me to tell me you were coming back.”

 

 

“They had a field day with all the reasons you returned,” Palmer interjected. “The things they said and did to get their point across on why Tony had been demoted.. well, they would have broken a lesser man.”

 

 

“But you brushed them off and kept going as if nothing happened,” Gibbs watched Tony process what he said for a moment.

 

 

“What choice did I have?” Tony sighed. “Your memory had holes in it; I didn’t feel it was right to come to you with the problem. Anytime I have come to you, you tell me to handle it.”

 

 

“I’m sorry, DiNozzo.” Gibbs gave his agent a sincere look.

 

 

“Thought you didn’t believe in apologies,” Tony commented as he finished his soup.

 

 

“I do when they are between friends,” Gibbs looked at the younger man. “Especially good friends.”

 

 

“Eat up,” Palmer said to both of the guys. “You’re both going to need your strength to deal with those two.”

 

 

“Speaking of dealing with them,” Gibbs looked to Tony. “You have any ideas on how we should do that?”

 

 

“No,” Tony shook his head. “It’s not my place; it’s your team.”

 

 

Gibbs thought for a moment, he knew that he had to tread carefully due to Tony’s insecurities. The more he reflected on their years of service the more he could see that he had lived up to the second B more than he realized.

 

 

“You’re my second in command,” Gibbs reassured. “I picked you for that position; I don’t see anyone ever filling that spot like you have. It’s our team; we decide what happens.”

 

 

“Which I think can be done after Tony’s had some more rest,” Palmer watched the gratitude wash over Tony’s face; right now wasn’t the time for him to start pondering the future of the team.

 

 

“Palmer’s right,” Gibbs nodded at the younger man. “Finish eating then it’s time for you to go back to sleep right after you hit the head.”

 

 

“Yeah,” Tony sighed. “Downside of having them pump you full of fluids.”

 

 

They were on their way back from the bathroom when a light knock on the door stopped them in their tracks.

 

 

“Let’s get him back in bed,” Palmer suggested as he watched Gibbs’ face harden. “I’ll see who it is once he’s tucked back in.”

 

 

Gibbs helped Tony back into bed while Palmer untangled the IV tubing. With their patient back in bed safe and sound, Palmer moved towards the door.

 

 

“Don’t want to deal with any of them,” Tony shook his head. “Unless it’s Abby.”

 

 

Opening the door, Palmer was relieved to see their Goth friend with her arms full of things she thought Tony would need. Opening the door wider so she could come in, Palmer smiled when he realized she had changed her clothes into something a little quieter than she normally wore.

 

 

“Tony,” Abby’s face lit up when she saw him. “I brought you some things. First of all, here is blanket to keep you warmer than these thin hospital blankets. Oh and this pillow, it’s much nicer and I brought a portable DVD player and a couple movies.”

 

 

“Thanks Abbs,” Tony opened his arms to hug her. With his arms full of Abby, Tony started to feel like things could possibly be okay again.

 

 

“I’m going to go get some coffee,” Gibbs walked towards the door.

 

 

“I’m sorry that I opened the can of worms,” Abby said softly as she crawled on the bed beside him. “I just couldn’t let that go; they could have gotten you killed.”

 

 

“It’s okay,” Tony reassured as he kissed the top of her head. “Gibbs needed to know; I just couldn’t bring myself to tell him.”

 

 

“Gibbs cares about you,” Abby said softly. “I know that I’m his favorite.” Abby giggled and looked up at Tony to let him know she was teasing. “You’re his favorite, Tony. Gibbs changed when you came to NCIS.”

 

 

“Changed how?” Tony looked down at Abby.

 

 

“Well,” Abby scooted closer to her friend and waited until Palmer sat down in the chair Gibbs vacated. “He hasn’t remarried since you joined the team. I think you filled a void in his life; we both did. We gave him a family again.”

 

 

“And now I am going to take it away because McGee and David do not like me.” Tony shifted nervously in the bed.

 

 

“Tony,” Abby moved to sit up so she could look at him. “Don’t blame yourself for what they did; they are the ones that messed up. Besides, I want you to really think about something.”

 

 

“What?” Tony looked seriously at his friend.

 

 

“When Gibbs is going into what could be a really dangerous situation,” Abby gently directed Tony’s face towards her. “Which of the three of you does he take with him? Who is it that watches his back?”

 

 

“Me,” Tony whispered.

 

 

“Which one of you is it that ends up on the basement with a pizza and a six pack after a long, hard case?” Palmer pushed a bit.

 

 

“Me,” Tony sighed. “But I show up, it’s not like he invites me.”

 

 

“You show up,” Abby smiled. “Haven’t you ever noticed the pizza arrives about five minutes after you?”

 

 

Gibbs stood outside the door listening as Palmer and Abby kept running through scenarios on how important Tony as to Gibbs; it was a lesson that they both needed to learn the hard way. Feeling a little lighter now that Tony had a better understanding of his place on the team and Gibbs’ life the Marine headed out to find coffee; the task of what to do about the team still weighing on his mind.

 

 

Removing them from the team seemed to be the most logical thing to do but Gibbs knew if he made that decision that Tony would be eaten alive with guilt. The decision that was made would have to be something that not only suited the offense but that Tony would be able to live with. For all his angst and upset over what happened, Gibbs knew that Tony wouldn’t rest if the team were broken up permanently. Permanently… perhaps a temporary upset would be what they needed for the two agents to learn how to respect what they had; or would it.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Out of Character warning just as a precaution.

 

 

Vance had received word that one of his agents had been taken out in an ambulance earlier in the afternoon. After doing some checking, he was surprised to find out that it was Special Agent DiNozzo. Security had also informed him that Agents McGee and David were removed under orders of Special Agent Gibbs. Walking down to the bullpen, Vance stood looking trying to figure out exactly what could have happened that things transpired the way they did.

 

 

Taking a moment to turn off Tony’s computer, Vance walked over to McGee’s computer to find that it was still logged into McGee’s email. Seeing the email that had gone to not only McGee but to David and Gibbs too, Vance clicked the audio file and allowed it to play.

 

 

Once the file was done, Vance took a moment to shut down McGee’s computer before moving over to do the same to Ziva’s. The whole scenario that had played out on the audio file was making Vance sick; he expected better of his agents. He knew that Gibbs depended on DiNozzo and that the team’s closure rate was high even when McGee or David was on vacation but dropped when Tony was away.

 

 

Taking a deep breath, Vance headed for his office to make a few phone calls. The first call would be to Agent Gibbs to check on DiNozzo and to get his take on the situation then he’d call the two agents and have them come in.

 

 

“Leon,” Gibbs answered the phone as he got off the elevator with his coffee. “He’s resting; should go home tomorrow. They gave him some fluids, medications and something to sleep. We’ll be back on Monday but we’re going to be down two agents.”

 

 

“You listened to the audio file?” Gibbs listened to Vance talk for a moment. “I don’t want them near DiNozzo until he’s back on his feet. I will have Abby text them both to be at your office in an hour.”

 

 

Hanging up, Gibbs couldn’t hide the partial smile that graced his face. He wasn’t sure what had gotten into Vance but he was appreciative that they were on the same side for a change.

 

 

“Abbs,” Gibbs called as he walked into the room. “I need your help for a minute.”

 

 

Climbing out of Tony’s arms, Abby followed Gibbs into the hallway and did exactly as asked and texted the duo. Walking to the lounge with Gibbs, Abby grabbed a couple drinks and some ice cream while Gibbs grabbed other snacks.

 

 

“You would do great undercover,” Gibbs smiled at the younger woman.

 

 

“Thanks,” Abby giggled. “Tony won’t suspect a thing; I can be the queen of smooth.”

 

 

Walking into the room, Gibbs was met by inquiring glances; as soon as they placed the snacks on the table, Tony relaxed and smiled at his friends.

 

 

“Let’s watch a movie,” Abby handed Tony the ice cream while she set up the DVD. With everyone situated, snacks in hand the group of friends spent quiet time watching a movie and just being there for their friend that needed them. It was the things that weren’t being said that meant more than any words; Tony wasn’t alone in this world or on the team. It was in this moment as he looked around, he realized that he belonged.

 

 

Vance stood looking out his office window; he had time to decide exactly what suitable recourse for the offense committed by McGee and David should be. With his mind made up, Vance took a moment to gather his thoughts before having to deal

 

 

“Director,” Ziva knocked on the open door. “You wanted to see me?”

 

 

“Come in,” Vance pointed to a chair in front of his desk. “We’re waiting for Mr. McGee; then we’ll start.”

 

 

“Mr. McGee?” Ziva was confused. “Are we not Agents?” Tim walked in and took a seat beside Ziva.

 

 

“Actually,” Vance took a seat and waited for a moment before addressing the two individuals in front of him. “You’re not; I am going to uphold Agent Gibbs’ decision to strip you of your special agent status. I spoke to him about an hour ago, he’s at the hospital with Agent DiNozzo.”

 

 

“Hospital?” Tim swallowed hard. “Why is he in the hospital?”

 

 

“I saw Gibbs this evening and he said nothing about Tony being in the hospital,” Ziva moved to the edge of her chair.

 

 

“Timothy, I have weighed my decision very carefully on exactly what the repercussions of your actions should be. Tomorrow morning, you will report to the Training Development Specialist at the Maurice T. Turner Jr., Metropolitan Police Academy. For the next two weeks, you will report there for training after which time you will be placed out on the street to walk a beat.” Vance watched with amusement as Tim’s mouth dropped open.

 

 

“Director,” McGee moved to the edge of his chair. “With all due respect, I am a graduate from MIT. To place me as a beat cop in the streets of DC is a waste of my education and NCIS training.”

 

 

“Is it?” Vance nodded. “With all due respect; you proved today that your MIT education is nothing more than a piece of paper and that your NCIS training was wasted on you. I have given a great deal of thought on how your training as an officer of the law differed from Agent DiNozzo and the only thing I came up with is that you have never walked a beat. You want to flaunt that expensive education in his face all the time; I understand I would do the same. However, I would never leave my partner without back up for two hours then joke about it instead of realizing the seriousness of the offense. If you do not want to carry out the orders that I, the Director of NCIS, have given you then I expect your resignation on my desk by morning.”

 

 

“Yes, sir.” Tim swallowed hard; he had a great deal to think about. “Are we permitted to visit Tony in the hospital?”

 

 

“No,” Vance shook his head. “If you go near Agent DiNozzo before the two weeks is up, you will be brought up on charges.”

 

 

“What have you decided that my punishment should be?” Ziva’s tone was dripping with malice.

 

 

“For you Ms. David, I have something very special. You will report to the janitorial staff in the morning where you will serve out the next two weeks pushing a broom, swinging a mop, and cleaning toilets. It occurred to me that you’ve never had to work to get to where you are going; your father is head of Mossad so you became a Mossad operative. You basically infiltrated NCIS on his coat tails; taking many liberties along the way.” Vance smirked as he watched the anger boil up in Ziva. “You can resign your post if you do not wish to complete the assignment I have given you.”

 

 

“At the end of the two weeks,” Tim looked very seriously at Ziva then to Vance. “What happens to us?”

 

 

“That is going to be something that Special Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo and I decide together. I can tell you that you should expect to lose your special agent status and most likely you will be returning to FLETC to repeat the Criminal Investigator Training Program which will then be followed by the Special Agent Basic Training Program. You will have to be cleared by the staff psychologist, requalify on the shooting range, pass a physical examination and be drug tested.” Vance was very articulate as he spoke, he didn’t want to leave McGee and David thinking that what they did was not going to be dealt with seriously.

 

 

“Will we be placed back on Gibbs’ team?” Ziva questioned.

 

 

“That is yet to be determined,” Vance was honest; he wouldn’t put them where they couldn’t be trusted. “You are dismissed.”

 

 

The following morning found Ziva, McGee and Vance at places that they normally would not start their day. Vance made his way quietly through the hospital hallway; he wanted to speak to Tony before he was discharged. Jackie had convinced him that letting the young man go home from the hospital not understanding his place at NCIS would not be fair or beneficial to his recovery.

 

 

“Agent Gibbs,” Vance greeted as he walked in the doorway to see Tony still sleeping. “How’s he doing?”

 

 

“Better,” Gibbs reported. “He had a good night; the meds are working. They may discharge him today but they want a chest x-ray to make sure his lungs are clear before they do.”

 

 

“Jackie convinced me that I owed him a conversation before he went home; one that would show where I stood in the situation with David and McGee.” Vance moved back towards the door, he didn’t want to wake Tony up, the boy looked like he needed sleep more than a talk.

 

 

“NO!” Tony shouted in his sleep; waking with a start.

 

 

“Hey,” Gibbs soothed as he made his way around the side of the bed and gently massaged the top of Tony’s head. “It was just a dream; just a dream.”

 

 

“Sorry,” Tony shook it off. “Director?”

 

 

“Agent DiNozzo,” Vance moved to the foot of the bed. “I’m sorry that you’re ill and in the hospital. I won’t stay long but I came to tell you that I have heard the recording of what happened when you were out in the field and I have dealt with the situation. I put David on janitorial duty for the next two weeks and McGee is at the police academy. When the two weeks is up, we will sit down with them together and decide what is going to happen to them.”

 

 

“Thank you, sir.” Tony tried to stay emotionless.

 

 

“What they did,” Vance gritted out. “It has no place on any team at NCIS. You and I have had our differences over the years; I admit to being rather hard on you. However, I have seen the type of agent that you are and I know that you would never do that to them.”

 

 

“Thank you,” Tony said softly. “I gave it a great deal of thought. I will be ready to talk it over with you and Gibbs when we’re back to work on Monday; I don’t want to let it go.”

 

 

“Very well,” Vance nodded. “Get some rest and feel better; we’ll meet on Monday morning.” Turning to leave, Vance stopped just inside the door. “Mr. Palmer, it’s nice to see you here supporting your friend. You take care of my men; they are two of the best agents I have.”

 

 

“Yes, sir.” Palmer nodded as he walked over to stand by Tony’s side. “I most certainly will.”

 

 

Vance left and the room lapsed into silence; the three men lost in thought over what Vance had said.

 

 

“Boss,” Tony looked at Gibbs. “I cannot trust them.”

 

 

“I know,” Gibbs replied instantly. “Me either.”

 

 

“Not just with me,” Tony stammered a bit. “I can’t trust them to have your six either. I’m not sure that I can trust them to back one another up. Their attitude is going to get them or someone else killed.”

 

 

“I agree,” Gibbs nodded. “What do you think we should do?”

 

 

“I like what Vance did,” Tony smiled. “Ziva’s got to be pretty pissed swinging a mop and McGee, he’s going to have his MIT attitude squashed.”

 

 

“They deserve that and more,” Palmer interjected. “I’m going to go get us some breakfast then work on getting you discharged.”

 

 

The five day break that Gibbs and DiNozzo had earned was enough to get Tony back on his feet and ready to take on Ziva and Tim. They were seated at the table in the Director’s office when McGee and David were escorted in by security.

 

 

“You’ve come to your senses. Yes?” Ziva smiled as she sat down.

 

 

“I have,” Tony affirmed.

 

 

“Let the records show that all parties are hereby notified that this meeting is being recorded. Present are Director Leon Vance, Supervisory Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Senior Field Agent; Special Agent Anthony D. DiNozzo along with Ziva David and Timothy McGee.” Vance made the official introduction to the proceedings.

 

 

“I have met with Director Vance and Special Agent Gibbs regarding this matter,” Tony started off looking directly at the guilty parties. “You are officially being stripped of your Special Agent status. The initial punishment that Director Vance put into place will remain in place.”

 

 

“What you did,” Gibbs growled. “Should have never happened.”

 

 

“We do not feel that you can be trusted in the field to protect and serve. You cannot be trusted to back me up and I do not trust you to back up Gibbs or even Director Vance. I do not feel that you have reached the point in your training where you can even be trusted to look out for each other.” Tony watched the two agents carefully, he fully expected a fight.

 

 

“Tony,” McGee started to interrupt.

 

 

“You will address me as Special Agent DiNozzo,” Tony corrected. “You are also not permitted to interrupt me; that’s standard interview policy. I would advise that you go back and read through the office protocol manual; pay close attention to page 121 where it discusses how to handle yourself when being officially reprimanded.”

 

 

“Mr. McGee,” Vance addressed Tim. “You are being permanently reassigned to the archives. Ms. David, I am assigning you as a probationary agent to the cold case division. When you get a viable lead, you will be reporting to Special Agent DiNozzo. Special Agent DiNozzo will then look it over and decide whether the case is viable enough to be investigated.”

 

 

“After I determine the validity of your lead, you will then return to your division and present it to your supervisor.” Tony explained.

 

 

“Why am I not reporting it to him to begin with?” Ziva questioned.

 

 

“Because, I said you would initially report it to Special Agent DiNozzo.” Vance growled. “You will follow my orders or you will be out of this agency; I don’t care who your father is.”

 

 

“McGee,” Tony looked long and hard at the man before him. “Once upon a time, I thought you could have been a great NCIS agent. You were eager to learn; willing to grow. Something happened to you along the way; I gave some thought as to what went wrong. You came to this agency with your MIT degree thinking you were superior than any of us without the same education. You came here green, barely able to shoot a gun let alone follow a lead without the team dynamic.”

 

 

“DiNozzo trained you,” Gibbs interjected. “You were becoming a fine agent until your attitude got the better of you. I’m deeply disappointed in you.”

 

 

“I haven’t figured out what I did to make you hate me except be a better agent than you,” Tony sighed. “What you think I lack in computer skills, I make up for in street smarts. To be honest with you, Tim, the whole lack of computer skills is a dog and pony show I put on for you.”

 

 

“What?” Tim was confused.

 

 

“Director,” Tony pointed to the computer on Vance’s desk. “May I?”

 

 

“Be my guest,” Vance moved to where he could watch DiNozzo.

 

 

“Let’s see,” Tony thought for a moment. “Pick someone randomly for me to do a check on, Tim.”

 

 

“Me,” Tim answered; the attitude smug.

 

 

It took all of three minutes for Tony to have McGee’s financial records pulled up and displayed on the big screen in Vance’s office. “Looks like you did a little retail therapy recently, McGee. Just a word to the wise, you really should read the consumer reviews before making major purchases.”

 

 

“How did you do that?” McGee looked up at the screen in disbelief. “I have everything locked down, encrypted.”

 

 

“Guess not,” Tony smiled. “I have computer skills but that was your function on the team; I let you take that lead.”

 

 

“I’m sorry,” Tim apologized. “I never should have assumed.”

 

 

“That I am just the stupid jock with no function on this team except to be Gibbs’ puppet?” Tony repeated a conversation he had overhead between Ziva and McGee word for word.

 

 

“You weren’t even in the building when we had that conversation,” Ziva defended.

 

 

“But I was,” Tony smiled. “Not all training and conferences take place outside the walls of NCIS; sometimes we do the training.”

 

 

“I don’t know what to say,” Ziva stammered.

 

 

“Well don’t go with I’m sorry because I know there is no sincerity to those words. I wish you well with your future; I really do. You’re going to have a hard time because from here on out you’re going to be known as the two agents let go from the most desired team at NCIS because you couldn’t function as a team.” Tony gave a sad smile. “You’re going to soon realize what it feels like to never be trusted or appreciated no matter what you do or where you go.”

 

 

Turning on his heels, Tony exited Vance’s office with Gibbs following right behind him. As they got in the elevator, Tony could sense something was wrong with Gibbs. Taking the elevator to the top floor, Tony exited and made his way towards the door leading to the roof with Gibbs following.

 

 

The two men stood with the sun shining on their face; feeling the warmth of the day. Tony watched as Gibbs started to look off into the distance; his gaze fixed on nothing but blue sky. Sensing the man’s disappointment, Tony decided on the direct approach.

 

 

“Ability is what you’re capable of doing. Motivation determines what you do. Attitude determines how well you do it.” Tony quoted Lou Holtz. “They were your team but you’re not responsible for what happened.”

 

 

“You think?” Gibbs looked at his agent; the emotions no longer able to be hidden.

 

 

“You trained me to be the best agent I can be.” Tony reminded Gibbs. “I trained them; molded them but their attitude got the better of them.”

 

 

“True,” Gibbs agreed.

 

 

“You can give them all the skills in the world but what they do with it is their personal choice,” Tony reminded his boss. “A choice they did not make wisely. Now, we pick a new team and hope they make the right choices.”

 

 

“Did Palmer tell you that?” Gibbs smiled at Tony.

 

 

“Yeah,” Tony shrugged with a laugh. “Who knew the gremlin was such a smart guy.”


End file.
